The Song of My People
by Earendil Eldar
Summary: (Set immediately after Torchwood novel "Into the Silence") Ianto has two tickets to the final round of the national singing competition.
"Dinner tonight?" Ianto asked casually over morning coffee.

"Sure," Jack said. "Though, I'm thinking, I could do with a break from pizza. Thai might be a nice change."

"Brilliant."

"By the way, did you end up finding someone to use those tickets?"

Ianto glanced up. "No. I was still planning to use them. Why? What have you not told me?"

"Nothing," Jack said. "I just kinda thought… after that whole thing…." He shrugged.

Ianto paused for a moment, but shook his head. "No, I think I'll appreciate it even more, really."

Jack nodded. "Ok. Well, that's good. I was kind of looking forward to it. Vocal-cord thieving alien aside."

Ianto sighed. "Yeah. You did the right thing, Jack. I know it wasn't easy, but it was the best thing for both of them."

A momentary shadow of doubt flickered in Jack's eyes before he shrugged again. "It's the best we can hope to do. I know enough about what it's like to be that different."

Ianto reached over and squeezed Jack's hand with a supportive smile.

"So, dinner," Jack said, happy to change the subject.

"Yep."

"Maybe we should do the bistro, since it's an occasion."

"If you like."

"Yeah. Lets."

"I'll call and book us for 5:00 pre-theatre."

"Sounds good. You gonna pick me up here…?"

Ianto smirked. "Sure."

"Kind of a jacket affair, this thing?"

"A bit. Though, nearly nothing these days really requires -"

"I know, I know. But if I'm going to be with you, can't be letting the side down. Just trying to remember if I've actually _got_ a jacket around here…."

"In point of fact, you have," Ianto grinned. "It's a rather smart dark glen plaid with a really nicely executed peaked collar. Obviously bespoke. Whoever your tailor was, he was an incredible craftsman."

"Huh. I forgot about that. Where'd you find it?"

"Back of the closet."

"Trust you to know my wardrobe better than I do," Jack laughed. "Alright. Think I can still skip the tie, or would that look sloppy?"

"No, Jack, I think you can definitely get away without a tie. You've got enough self-confidence to pull that off."

Jack tugged Ianto closer by his just-so Windsor knot and kissed him with determination.

* * *

"So, tell me more about this, the singing," Jack said as they took their seats in the Millennium Centre.

"Well, it's classical singing. So, no show tunes or pop songs, obviously. And there's likely to be a fair amount sung in Italian or French, so -"

"Not what I meant. I meant about _your_ singing."

Ianto looked over at him. "You heard it. I'm no Bocelli."

"I happened to think you have a great voice. That song wasn't for you, but that's neither here nor there. And now I know I wasn't hearing things those times when I thought I heard some lovely strains emanating up from the archives. When did you used to sing? And, more importantly, why don't you now?"

Ianto shook his head. "I sang until I was about 13 and my voice started changing, along with everything else. I tried it again when I went to uni, but I'd lost it by then."

"Where did you sing?" Jack asked, though he had a feeling he knew.

"In the church. Choral, primarily, but I was sometimes asked to do solos at holidays. Actually, I liked singing for the St. David's Day program best."

Jack nodded and paused for a moment before asking his next question. "Would you teach me some Welsh songs? I mean, I've heard 'Hen Lad' and stuff, but don't really know 'em."

"Hens are girls, Jack, not lads. And if you're referring to the national anthem, it's pronounced a bit more 'hay-n laad'."

"Well, that just proves what I'm saying. I need a proper teacher, don't I?"

Ianto couldn't help grinning. "You do. And I can give you the single most important Welsh lesson you'll ever have right now."

"If you say 'nag ywd' I'll be really sad," Jack pouted.

Ianto shook his head. "The two most important words are 'plis' and 'diolch'. Those – along with that grin of yours – will get you near enough anything."

As if summoned by Ianto's words, Jack flashed that very grin. "Ok. Would you teach me some Welsh songs… _plis_?"

"See? Learning is already taking place."


End file.
